shades of grey
by ohwhatsherface
Summary: Anthology. SasuSaku. 05. Before she said baby. Like ONE. Now she's saying babies. Like... MORE than one. What the hell.
1. i'm knitting

**shades of grey  
**by: ohwhatsherface

**1. McKnitting  
****  
**

* * *

for anne because i fail as a writing partner  
(and hey, you just may be the only person to get the title)

* * *

Naruto looked at Sakura from the corner of his eye with a confused look on his face.

She sat between he and Sasuke at Ichiraku, but while they were eating their ramen, Sakura was…

Knitting.

Sasuke merely shook his head at the oddness of it.

"Sakura-chan, why are you _knitting_?"

Sakura looked up from her hard work and smiled brightly at Naruto.

"What's wrong with knitting?" she asked, immediately looking back down to do some more. "I'm just knitting. There's nothing wrong with knitting. Knitting is great. It gets your mind off of everything. It brightens up your day. It's entertaining. It's great. Great, great, great—"

"We get the point."

Sakura's fake smile dropped for a second at Sasuke's voice.

She made a face and began knitting faster.

"Well um, what are you making?" Naruto asked awkwardly, watching Sakura continue with her…

Knitting.

"A sweater," she replied tersely. "I am knitting a sweater."

"But, Sakura-chan, _why_?!"

With her posture straight and her lips in a tight line, Sakura slammed the rectangular scrap of what she had knitted onto the counter, slapping it in the process.

Hard.

"Because it is _fulfilling_, Naruto," Sakura hissed, pointing one of her needles at him threatening. "My sweater, yeah, it is filling that _void_. It takes the stress away. Any issues? Yeah, all I have to do is _knit_ them the hell away. And it's freaking comforting. Feel how soft it is Naruto. _Feel_. It's like a freaking baby's bottom. My sweater, yeah, it's something to cuddle up to considering how I don't have anything else to do that with."

Sasuke frowned at her.

Damn.

She was on a roll.

Sakura picked her partly knit sweater back up and began to working on it again at a furious pace.

"It—It gives me something to wake up to every morning because god only knows how I'm alone all the time! It makes up for what I'm missing. You know why? Because it… it…"

She stopped talking at the feel of a small weight over her shoulders.

Sakura stared at the warm, dark blue sweater with a fan on the back, that she was suddenly donning.

She turned to Sasuke, a questioning look on her face.

He merely shrugged.

"So you don't need to knit anymore."

Sakura slipped her arms into the sleeves and put her yarn and needles away.


	2. he's our dog

(NOTE: none of these fics are related)

* * *

**shades of grey  
**by: ohwhatsherface

**2. McDog**

* * *

Sakura knocked on the door to Sasuke's house almost so quietly he probably would not have heard it.

He probably didn't.

"WOOF! WOOF!"

But he probably heard _that_.

Sakura bit her lip and rubbed her _baby_ on the head adoringly.

"Sh, Sake," Sakura muttered to him, a desperate look on her face as she squeezed the leather leash in her hands. "Sasuke won't say yes if he thinks you're really loud."

The Rottweiler barked in reply and Sakura cringed.

The door opened suddenly and Sasuke stepped out with an annoyed look on his face. He merely raised an eyebrow at her (and her dog) in question.

"Hi."

Sakura smiled lamely.

"This is Sake, my baby—er, I mean, my dog. Sake's my dog."

Sasuke made no response and Sakura couldn't help but fidget under his scrutiny.

Sensing his master's discomfort, Sake growled at Sasuke.

Sakura shrieked nervously at her dog's anger.

"Sake! No! We're being nice, remember?!" she whispered loudly to the dog.

With a forced smile on her face, Sakura looked back at Sasuke, who though still expressionless, Sakura knew was beginning to become rather impatient with the situation.

"Um…"

She sighed.

"The new owner of my building, he um, he doesn't allow pets and well…" Sakura held her hand out and rubbed Sake behind the ears. "Well Naruto's apartment is too small, same with Kakashi-sensei, and they're both really irresponsible and well um…"

Sakura cringed inwardly.

_This is all coming out terribly!_

"Can Sake live with you?"

She bit her lip after it finally came out, waiting for the inevitable.

"He won't be an issue, I swear!"

Sakura nodded her head rapidly.

"He's housetrained and all!" she continued. "I got him when I was fourteen. Thirteen. Thirteen and a half. Whatever, the point is that he has been living in a house for like, three years, well before we went to my apartment—but whatever, he has never had an accident inside. And he's actually really not loud. I know he was barking earlier, but that was because um, well _because_. He's really quiet, most of the time. Very quiet. It's like he's not even here. And don't worry about the bathing. I can do that for you. I'll come over every night to wash him if you want. Any problems? Yeah, you can just call me and I'll be here in a jiffy!"

_Oh my god, did I just say _jiffy…

She shifted awkwardly, trying to find some more reasons as to why Sasuke should help with the issue—

Only to find she had nothing left.

"I love him."

Sakura nodded her head with a sad smile.

"Sake? He's my baby. He's my best friend. He helped me through my worst moments and it kills me to know that I have to give him up."

She stared at Sasuke with desperation.

"So please, can he live with you?"

Sasuke glanced down at the dark-haired dog for a moment before stepping to the side or the doorway.

Sakura grinned when Sake suddenly lunged at Sasuke, shockingly knocking him over and licking his face. Her smile grew wider when after Sasuke got back up, he petted her dog.

No.

As Sake rushed into his new home with Sasuke, Sakura stepped inside as well.

He was _their_ dog.

**

* * *

**

Damn straight her dog's name is Sake. 


	3. you have syphilis

Sakura inhaled deeply as she looked from left to right in the hospital halls.

The coast was clear. The only people around were the ones in _that_ line waiting to be tested.

With another sigh, Sakura rushed over to the back of the line—

Not before bumping into someone.

"S—Sorry!"

Her eyes widened at who was in front of her.

"W—What are _you_ doing in the line?" Sakura whispered frantically.

Sasuke stared back at her impassively.

"_You_ don't need to be in this line!" she muttered, poking him in the chest harshly. "Or well, not because of _me_ anyways…"

He frowned back.

"Then why are you in the line?"

"Well…"

Sakura blushed darkly.

"Well I thought… Um… _You_!"

Sasuke made an offended face before glaring at her and raising his voice.

"I do _not_ have syphilis."

"Well neither do I!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

-

**shades of grey  
**by: ohwhatsherface

**3. McSyphilis **

-

Naruto pulled on his pants awkwardly with one hand while using the other to help slurp up his noodles.

Sakura and Sasuke frowned at him.

"Are you okay, Naruto…?" Sakura asked slowly, sounding like the doctor she was. "You've been squirming in your pants since you and Sasuke-kun left for your mission two days ago… You guys are back now, and you're still the same. What's wrong with you?"

Naruto squirmed again.

"_Nothing_ is wrong with me," he lied with a forced smile. "I'm great—"

"Just spit it out dobe."

On a normal occasion, Naruto would have said something back, then Sasuke, igniting a chain of childish insults, and then Sakura would tell them to either shut the hell up or get the hell out of her apartment, and then the two would stop fighting and sit down.

But this time it was different.

"I, um…"

He swallowed awkwardly.

"Sakura-chan, you're a doctor, right?"

Sakura twitched slightly, offended by his question.

"I like to think so," she hissed with sarcasm in her voice.

If Naruto had noticed her hostility, he made no show of it.

"Sakura-chan… Well… I, um…"

Naruto's cheeks quickly became redder and redder.

"I have a rash."

Sakura nodded, staring at him intently while Sasuke watched the situation (Naruto's embarrassment) with amusement.

"Right. Where?"

The blond squirmed again at that point.

"Where's the rash you idiot?"

Naruto was too busy being mortified to get angry.

(Well at least their conversation was safe in Sakura's apartment.)

"The rash… It's um…"

Naruto sighed dejectedly.

"It's on my penis."

When Naruto pulled down his pants, Sakura made a face, her eyebrows shooting up, and Sasuke looked away in disgust.

"Oh dear."

Sakura bit her lip awkwardly.

"You have syphilis."

…

…

…

…

…

Sakura and Shizune exchanged glances before snickering to each other.

"You are all _shinobi_!"

Tsunade smacked the table in front of her hard with a furious look in her amber eyes.

"You are all being trusted to protect this village!"

The jounin and chuunin population of Konoha had been called to Tsunade's emergency meeting at the sign of a syphilis outbreak among his shinobi. It made sense that if they were going to be in any sort of intimate relationships with people, it would be with people of their own profession who could understand their work.

"How can you be trusted with missions for our village when you cannot even be trusted to have safe sex?!"

Several guilty faces looked away.

Sakura almost choked at the sights.

Naruto's shameful frown.

Ino's nervous twitching.

Kiba's shocked expression.

It was all priceless.

Tsunade gestured for a nurse to come by.

"Now, you will be given a demonstration on how to put a condom on for _safe_ sex."

And while Sakura giggled some more, she caught the eye of Sasuke, who was also forced to be at the meeting—

_Oh my god…_

She would have blushed on any normal occasion to think about her _late night excursions_ but this was different.

_Could I…? Could _he_? But he's _Sasuke_… I—_

"I guess there's only one upside for the fact that neither of us is getting laid."

With still wide and frightened eyes, Sakura looked up at Shizune who was still snickering a bit.

"I…"

Sakura glanced back at Sasuke one last time before smiling back at Shizune.

"Right!"

_Oh crap…_

…

…

…

…

…

"W—What are _you_ doing in the line? _You_ don't need to be in this line! Or well, not because of _me_ anyways…"

"Then why are you in the line?"

"Well… Well I thought… Um… _You_!"

"I do _not_ have syphilis."

"Well neither do I!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

As their yelling died down Sakura shifted from one foot to the other awkwardly, chewing on her lower lip.

"I, um…"

She shrugged.

"You'd tell me though, if I had to be tested, right?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"I mean, if _you_ had syphilis, which I realize you don't, but if you did… Well you'd tell me, right?"

As she continued to babble and make hand gestures, Sasuke sighed and grabbed her wrists.

"When would I have the time to get syphilis?"

He rolled his eyes.

"When would I have the time to sleep with someone else?"

Sakura gaped at him.

"You slept with someone else?!"

"No."

He groaned and Sakura shifted again.

"I'm just asking," she began. "If I needed to be tested, you would tell me, right?"

Sasuke frowned in annoyance.

"You realize that we're practically a condom ad with how much we—"

Sakura's eyes widened and she ripped her wrists out of his grip, waving her arms around all over again.

"OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

He smirked and then began to drag her away from the testing line so that they could leave since it wasn't like either of them needed to be there.

"But maybe we should set some rules," Sakura suggested when they finally made it outside of the hospital.

She began to shift once more.

"Maybe… I don't know, we can become _exclusive_, you know, just for the sake of being sure we're just… all each other has…?"

_That came out _horribly_… I sound like I'm proposing to him!_

Sasuke shrugged, surprising her a bit.

"Rules…"

He nodded.

"Rules sound good."

Sakura stepped forward and then glanced back at her new _boyfriend_.

(They were no longer just friends with benefits or bed buddies or _sexy friends_.)

She smiled prettily, and then stuck her arm out, gesturing for him to take her hand.

He did.

They walked away together.

…

…

…

…

…

"By the way, we have no more condoms left, Sasuke-kun."

"…?!"

"Relax, jeez. We just have to pick some up."

"We should get—"

"We are _not_ getting the glow in the dark ones."

"…Fine."

-


	4. i want your crappy babies

**pairing:** sasusaku  
**prompt:** the "I want your babies" scene

* * *

"Sorry you had to sit through that," Sakura apologized as she and Sasuke left her sister's house.

Sasuke only learned quite recently that Sakura had an older sister who was married and had two kids. He had come to pick Sakura up from her shift at the hospital when she told him that she was going to visit her sister's family and that he was welcome to join her, which he did. In the two hours they spent there with Sakura talking to her sister, who was cradling her month old daughter, Sasuke was stuck with the three-year-old boy who thought it was fun to throw blocks at him.

"It's fine," Sasuke replied. "Your sister is a nice woman. Where is her husband?"

"Uh, I think he's on a mission. Yeah, probably," Sakura answered, thinking over her answer for a moment. "But my sister is a civilian. She used to manage our grandmother's teahouse but at the moment, she's just going to stay home with kids for a bit. I think she wants to spend time with them before going back to work. For about a year, I think."

"Your nephew may be a handful for her," he told her, rubbing the spot on his forearm where the boy had hit him. "Considering the new baby."

Sakura laughed. "He _is_ quite troublesome, isn't he?" She smiled and linked her arm through his as they continued walking to the Uchiha compound. "It's okay, he's so cute."

Quietly, Sasuke snorted, muttering, "Not as cute as ours will be."

"…"

He frowned when Sakura stopped walking, looking at her with concern. "What?"

"Huh?" Sakura jumped slightly at his gruff question, staring at him with frantic eyes and a too wide smile. "Oh, nothing." She skipped forward and grabbed his wrist to pull him along. "Now come on, I'm totally beat and I have work tomorrow."

As she hurriedly walked toward the Uchiha compound, Sakura missed the flashes of hope and hurt in Sasuke's eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke woke up to the sun in his face and in a cold, lonely bed. He groaned as he rubbed his eyes and looked to the side, seeing Sakura putting on a red dress over her leggings and then packing some things into her bag.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked tiredly.

"Oh, good morning! I have to go to work," she replied, looking up from her bag and approaching him.

"I thought you were starting at noon…" From the digital clock on the side table, he could clearly observe that she still had about three hours.

Sakura sat down on the bed by his form and she nodded. "Yes but they called me and asked me to come in early. One of the doctor's is dealing with something and can't come in until one o'clock so I told her I would manage her shift for her." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I have to go. I'll see you later."

"We're supposed to have dinner with Naruto tonight," Sasuke reminded her before she could leave. "Ramen, remember?"

"I know," Sakura replied slowly. "We will."

Ten hours later, when Sasuke and Naruto came to her office to grab her to get some ramen, Sakura said she had to go into a surgery soon and that she couldn't leave with them. While Naruto had been disappointed but understanding, saying an "Okay, Sakura-chan, next time we're going for sure. Believe it!" to her, Sasuke knew better.

She was avoiding him.

* * *

True to her word, Sakura actually had a surgery. Apparently it was for the doctor who could not show up that day but Sakura did it instead; his girlfriend truly _was_ amazing. During those few hours she was performing something with a title too long for Sasuke to both remembering, he waited for her in her office, entertaining himself with the many books that lined the walls.

When she came in, she did not notice him until her called her.

"Sakura."

She jumped at the sound of his voice, grabbing her heart and glaring at him. "Oh, my god, don't _do_ that, Sasuke!"

"Hn." He ignored her and went over to the door to close it. "You're avoiding me."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What? No I'm not—"

"You have been avoiding talking to me since last night," he interrupted, approaching her until he was standing only a few inches away. He stared down at her, his dark eyes smouldering.

"No, no, no!" Sakura protested. "That's not true, Sasuke. I just—"

"Listen," Sasuke said, cutting her off once again. He looked extremely upset, in Sakura's opinion. "You have been more annoying than usual since I said that stupid thing about babies," Sasuke continued, ignoring her indignant gasp at the word 'annoying'. "Well I'm _glad_ I said it, Sakura, because if you don't want babies or you don't babies with me and my crappy genes then… well just say so!"

"Sasuke, that's not—"

His glare intensified and Sakura closed her mouth to let him go on. "I'd understand if you don't want my crappy babies." He frowned, thinking of how stupid he must've sounded. "I mean, my babies would likely have the Sharingan and homicidal tendencies and skin with no pigmentation…"

As he frowned, looking for more things to say, Sakura couldn't help smirking at him. "You might have something there, Sasuke."

Sasuke scowled, not appreciating her mockery.

"The point is," he growled, "that if don't want my babies, just _say_ so, you annoying woman. You don't have to avoid me or take on a bunch of surgeries just so you wouldn't have to come home—"

Sakura signed. She shook her head and smiled softly. "Sasuke, I want your crappy babies."

"…you do?"

She laughed, seeing the stupefied expression on his face. "_Yes_, I do!"

"Oh."

Sasuke, seeming to have regained his composure, smirked haughtily and eyed her desk thoughtfully.

"Well do you want to make one right now?"

_

* * *

_

fin

. 


	5. more than one

**note: **yo! so this isn't related to the previous drabble, mkay? AND I MISSED SOME SEASON SIX EPISODES SO NO SPOILING KAYTHNX.  
**moment: **the whole "children? as in more than one?" scene. 8D

* * *

"Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sas—"

"What?" Sasuke hissed. Grunting, he swatted away Sakura's poking finger. He unlocked his arms from around her waist and rolled back, looking at her through tired eyes. Glancing at the digital clock over her head, he noticed it was just past four in the morning. Great. He glared at her. "_Well_?"

"I want to have a baby." He was silent for so long Sakura thought he'd fallen back asleep. "Sasuke? Are you awake?"

"Yes."

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Well?" Sakura moved closer until her face was inches away from his. She took her hand in his and squeezed, smiling. "I want to start a family. I know you think it's still early—that two months of marriage is still pretty short but..." Sakura shrugged. "Well, I think we'd make some really pretty babies."

"...plural?"

Sakura looked confused. "Huh?"

"Before you said 'baby,'" he said. "Now you just said 'babies.' As in more than one." Sasuke appeared to be rather disturbed. "Like... two."

Sakura nodded. "Well of course. Who will the first one play with? He or she will need little brothers and sisters."

"Brothers _and_ sisters? So then you mean like... _three_? Or _more_?"

Sakura sat up abruptly and frowned down at him. "I thought you were open to having kids."

"I am," he replied eventually.

"Okay, so why are you getting so defensive?"

"I'm not."

Sakura sighed at his terse response. She dropped the topic and laid her head back on the pillow, trying to fall back asleep. That was difficult, however, with the prospect of not having a family with Sasuke lingering in the air. She tugged on the blanket, wrapping herself in it and pointedly ignoring Sasuke for his brisk behaviour. Jerk.

"I just don't want you to be alone again," she mumbled. Her back was facing him, but she could feel him tense up. "We're both ninja, Sasuke. We all tend to die young." With her umpteenth sigh, she turned over. "If I die, I don't want you to be alone." She moved closer and kissed him. "Besides, you'd make a wonderful father, Sasuke."

His expression didn't change but he did pull her closer. "Really now?"

"Yes." She nodded. "But we'll never know until we try."

They looked at each other for a moment before Sasuke sighed, pressing his forehead against hers and closing his eyes comfortably. The corner of his lip curled ever so slightly. "I guess we're having babies, then," Sasuke murmured.

Sakura smiled back. "I guess we're having babies."


End file.
